Falerin
The Principality of Falerin, also known as the North Land in the native tongue of Faler, is a small but populated kingdom located in the northernmost reaches of the landmass of Kathran. The nation has a land area just shy of 81,024 square miles, and a population of about 4.8 million people. The capital city of Waybryce is the economic and industrial center of the nation, and has a population of 28,663 people. Falerin is governed by a Prince of Princess, who retain unchecked power within the borders. The kingdom is divided into 5 counties and 11 baronies, which are each governed by Counts and Barons, respectively. Falerin is a monarchy, where the ruler has central power within their respective regions. Falerin's geography is varied, though it generally retains a temperate-like topography. Hills, valleys and lakes dot the landscape, giving way to more rocky and mountainous terrain in the east and south. Falerin is also well known for it's abundance of cave systems, many of which even house the local populace. History Main article: History of Falerin It is believed that Falerin was first founded and colonized by settlers coming from the southern kingdom of Dorwine, who were escaping the ongoing civil wars and famine striking the countries. Upon finding this yet-undiscovered lands, the group of colonists decided to settle the land, and began constructing what would become the capital city, Waybryce. Keep in mind that all dates here use the Falerin calendar, to which the year scale is presented in ADF and BDF, which stand for 'after discovery of Falerin' and 'before discovery of Falerin'. For example, the year 566 ADF would mean 566 years after Falerin was discovered. Using this metric makes it easier to analyze certain dates. At around 55 ADF, the man who was believed to be the founding father of Falerin passes away. The land was still strange and new though; setttlers hadn't even reached the northern coast. At about 100 ADF, many more settlements and fortifications began to arise. In the year 125 ADF, the Great Moose War of Falerin struck the land, which would prove a turning point in the nation's history. In 131 ADF, with the empire in shambles, one man named Erelym Parry rose up and formed what would become the modern Falerin government, and turned the tables for the nation's history. From that point on, for the next few centuries, Falerin proved a very indealistic and resourceful place, and would remain so for a long, long time. Geography As mentioned above, Falerin generally retains a hilly topography with a temperate climate. Deciduous forests cover the land, but the landscape becomes increasingly more mountainous towards the south and eastern sides of the nation. It should also be noted that, in the south and eastern edges of the nation, coniferous forests begin to sprout. The soil of Falerin, particularly in the center and northern areas, is fertile, which is why the majority of the population resides there. Various rivers snake through the nation, which also provide the populace with the extra staple of fish. Falerin is also well known for it's cavern system, which even contain a few notable settlements. Politics Falerin is an absolute monarchy, with the Prince or Princess holding unchecked power within the borders of the nation. The title of Prince or Princess is a hereditary one; the system uses male primogeniture to decide who rules. Advising the Prince or Princess is a board of 12 advisers, who are either handpicked by the monarchy or born into the profession. The advisers commonly help make or make themselves many important decisions regarding Falerin. Administrative Divisions Falerin has 2 administrative divisions: Counties and Baronies, which are ruled by Counts/Countesses and Barons/Baronesses, respectively. The title of Count and Baron is decided in the same manner as the Prince. There are 5 counties in the principality of Falerin. The counties are, in decreasing order of size: Dolohor County, Ethlon County, Wabryre Counry, Tulkfas County and Vallahiere County. There are 11 Baronies in Falerin, which are: Thombelor, Haradir, Thamhir, Drumkoss, Grothrond, Kuldon, Namthik, Vukket, Acril, Jundros and Tumdride. Flora and Fauna Biodiversity is a very prominent feature in Falerin's makeup. Many species roam the wilds, including, but not limited to: deer, fox, goat, wolf, caribou, elk, pheasant, quail, bear, squirrel, rabbit, hedgehogs, shrews, weasels, mice, hares and raccoon. Some of the marine life in the shores, lakes and rivers of Falerin include carp, salmon, cod, tuna, sardines, crabs, mussels and whales. The flora, however, is rather stagnant. The landscape is covered, predominantly, with lush and green coniferous forests, mostly populated by oak, balsam, and birch trees. At the forest floor, plants such as ferns are abundant. In the southern reaches of the land, mightier coniferous tries like pine, redwood and spruce trees become more common. This abundance of tree life in Falerin gives the nation a breathing lumber industry, used both in the kingdom itself and exported to others. Demographics The principality of Falerin is a small to medium-sized kingdom with an exact land size of 81,024 square miles. Of this land, about 35% (28 thousand sq. miles) is arable land, and 64% (52 thousand sq. miles) is wilderness. With a population of about 60 people per square mile, the kingdom has a total population of 4.8 million people. The largest city, Cheyheath, has a population of 28, 663 people, and the second largest city, Waybryce, has a population of 17,173 people. Together, these two largest cities encompass only about 9% of the nations total population